Friends, or More? Tauriel and Legolas
by hochopeto
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Tauriel returns heartbroken of Kili's death. A part of the love triangle has disappeared. Yet her adventure is to come as she somehow finds herself alone in the outer world as evil still grows. Presently she is in Valinor of the Undying Lands. However, the journey of the 60 year period in between is yet to be resolved between her and Legolas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So I hope those of you hobbit fans out there are getting pumped for the movie battle of the five armies coming out;). And hopefully you will enjoy this story of Tauriel's journey. I did a lot of research so, much of the utilized Should be fairly accurate. But after watching the trailer for the Battle of the Five Armies, I decided to edit the first two chapters or so. Some is based off my research, whilst others is from imagination. If it isn't factually correct please comment in a review and tell me how you like this start. It jumps back to present and past a lot. More past than present, in which Tauriel pretty much journeys through a 24 hour present day journey of a reunion, whilst explaining elongated memories of her past before she sailed to undying lands. Okay enough gibberish of my note. In case you don't know, this is fairly similar to the book arrangement of if i stay.**

Prologue Flashback

She witnessed her father fall protecting her.

She saw her mother sliced to bits piece by piece by orcs over hundred years ago.

And her journeys were filled with fighting ever since she became a maiden warrior; Captain of the Guard

As far as Tauriel's life went, she had always experienced so much fatigue and agony.

Just more loved ones dead and more lives destroyed.

This wasn't something necessarily new for her, not something necessarily happy. She just controlled her emotions to show no sympathy, and no sadness.

'Always keep your guard up' her face is emotionless

As of now, Tauriel was struggling to keep her vision, the Orc had thrown her into a brick wall and it hindered her vision.

Tauriel turned around, struggling to keep her stomach wound elevated as well and gasped.

She saw her best friend for 300 years, Arona, slain clean by an arrow to the neck. Her eyes look up blankly..

'You will be missed dearly my good friend' she murmurs sadly and winced again.

Next to her lay a dwarf.

Her dwarf Kili, slain by a couple arrows to the gut.

Tauriel had witnessed Kili's death as well, but she was too caught up in keeping Legolas's back. That according to the kings orders to try and keep him unharmed. Not that that was necessary Legolas was flawless when he fought.

She pushed herself towards him. Many tears were streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry Kili." She whispered. "You were a wonderful companion."

Tauriel just knelt there, a few tears followed. She blamed herself for this. She could've saved him, his wounds were not exceptionally fatal. But she couldn't fail the king again. Or herself. Finally, Tauriel planted a gentle kiss on his hand and struggled to close his eyes. She wanted to cry. Everyone and everything she loved was gone. She lay there, her hand firmly pressed to her stomach. She wanted to bleed out, and join everyone.

"Tauriel."

"Tauriel, are you alright." she felt hands remove hers and ripping of cloth.

It was Legolas. He placed his ear near her chest. "She's alive, quickly."

Tauriel did not remember herself riding back to Mirkwood.

The only upside was that most of the orcs were dead. Unfortunately not all. There were possibly a few more spiders still lurking in Mirkwood, and definitely more orcs to come. Thranduil looked alert, and expectant of impending doom. There was surely more evil to come soon.

LINEBREAK

Present day  
>Tauriel POV<p>

I rest in Valinor. It's been almost 72 years since battle of five armies. But not a single day goes by where I don't miss Kili's smile. Or worry of Legolas and his task. He promised me he'd accompany me when he finished his journey, which was clearly important since Sauron was no joke.

I live in Valimar, the capital of Valinor, with the Vanyar elves with Thranduil and the other Mirkwood elves. Valimar accepted us more welcoming than ever, which is always good. We await the return of Prince Legolas. I've heard from Gandalf and Frodo, who sailed in a couple years ago. So their journey is complete. They have defeated evil.

Of course that doesn't surprise me. I always had extreme confidence for hobbits, and the dwarves, and my kind. It doesn't surprise me a fellowship of such diversity would nonetheless succeed.

I do miss Mirkwood though. I've spent my entire life there. I've asked Thranduil about it but he wasn't so confiding on the idea. Our time is over. But that doesn't mean nomadic elves couldn't prosper. Both places will always be my home. Not that I ever had one.

Legolas is sailing to Valinor this afternoon today. I am very eager and nonetheless, proud of him. He always was the hero. Always there for people. Always having everyone's back. Including mine countless of times. Starting with saving my life almost 400 years ago, when orcs ambushed my family and slayed my parents, I was close too. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I remember extremely vividly the Orc cackled and was about to bring his dark bloody ax down on my helpless body.

Legolas saved me. An arrow pierced clean through the Orcs skull, and in no time, the ambushees were slaughtered brutally. 'Twas a fearful yet always memorable day.

They led me back to Mirkwood, and introduced me to Lord Thranduil. Ever since, I have faithfully served him and the kingdom for many centuries. Well 90% of the time I did. Things started to vary a bit more when and after I turned to help Kili and battle of the five armies.

That was my first time I disobeyed the king and I was not alone. Legolas, out of all people, worried, and accompanied me for my personal journey, which was just starting. In fact the beginning might as well be the end of the battle of five armies. It is a pleasant and indeed interesting journey to remember as I found my own light and path of freedom.

**By the way italics indicate the dialogue spoken in Elvish. It will come up later**

**please review and tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I decided I had time to update again. Please review and comment your thoughts**

Tauriel POV past

Sure I'm over 300 years old, but my journey truly became interesting in the recent 75 ish years.

The night they got back to Mirkwood, I was quite exhausted. The healers fixed me up with a couple herbs, bandages, and a good nap. The next day I was almost good to go. I quickly changed and bathed. Though elves do not need rest physically, I still found it relaxing to maybe meditate

After awhile, a servant knocked on her door and entered.

"King Thranduil would like to see you"

LINEBREAK

"I see that you and Legolas have grown much closer during the battle of the fire armies."

"I assure you we are no more than friends." I replied. My heart at the moment belonged to a certain dead dwarf at the moment. I was still grieving.

"You know he is ranked significantly above you in age and rank, and I intend to find him a partner. He has gone independently for many thousands of years. It's a bit unnatural" Thranduil says looking timelessly at her.

"I'm aware my lord"

"Good. I trust you will stay true to your word. You have already failed me once. Next time we talk I may not be so forgiving. I wish not to punish you, but I will if I must. You may go." He says.

So I retired to her chambers. The sun was just rising. I decided to stay in bed today. After all there would surely be no guard training right after a massive battle.

My heart still pitied the losses and of Kili especially. I would surely miss them. Now Thranduil sought to destroy a rather closer friendship that I may only have left.

Besides that I thought of excuses. I forced myself too. If it meant losing someone in replace for keeping my rank and abode. I had to keep a distance from Legolas. At least until the king finds him a partner.

'I'm sorry Legolas, the King needs me to run some errands.'

'Sorry Legolas, I do not feel well today'

'My apologies friend, I have dungeon duty today, let us talk later.'

Spend most of your time in your room. Sounded like the best way to go. Nobody needed to see my upset

I trained minimally, only during late night. I developed a brilliant nocturnal like life; saving all the activities til after midnight. Shooting arrows surely under starlight surely would help if she ever faced night battles in the future.

'Perks of not having to rest' I sighed.

Eventually, I took on her training guards too and Legolas showed up quite a few times. It was difficult to tune him out, so I took extreme focus on helping the guards, and forcefully turned my gaze away from him. Yes he indeed was a very good friend, but I couldn't and hadn't seen it anyway else. It would be forbidden anyways.

After training I walked at a mediocre pace back into the palace. Going to fast would arise suspicion. And as I predicted, Legolas followed.

"Tauriel." He says in the calm tone he always used.

"Yes Legolas?" I turned, my face emotionless, but not icy.

"I haven't seen you lately. Is everything alright?" He says. The way he spoke sent chills down my back. So slick and gentle and smooth.

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" I said.

"You seem a bit distant." He narrows his eyes slightly.

Curse Legolas for having super senses and high intelligence.

_"Everything is quite fine my friend."_ I smile_. "I feel slightly fatigued today, not fully recovered from the battle and all." _

That was half lie half truth. I mean I was slightly tired, but it was from adjusting to her new schedule. Plus there was no way I would tell and reveal my grieve about Kili to anyone.

He nods and says in a calm voice as always, _"Well recover fast, your health is important."_

I nodded and walked slowly to my chambers before closing the door and sighing.

'That pulled off fairly well'

Sadly that was not the case for the other encounterings between the Prince and Legolas caught me training at midnight one night

"I thought you were fatigued." He says curiously

"I like to rest during the day." I stuttered slightly and I knew I blew it. Legolas could tell I was lying.

_"Don't lie to me friend."_ He says calmly

"Training under the moon is different from morning training. It will help if we ever face night battles." I said

"Very well. There's one more question though. Why haven't you been resting then?" He says

"Its complicated. I've pretty much recovered." I say. "I think I should get going. I have dungeon duty. Let us talk some other time my friend."

Legolas probably thought this was strange. I didn't have dungeon duty today. Or ever... I usually only did training with the guards and patrol sometimes around the palace. Something was not right and he knew I was hiding it rather secretly. He would find out, sooner than later. Which was obviously not good

That was not what blew it for me.

So I stayed in my room for a week, excusing myself for coming down with a sickness; even though elves have impeccable health aside from wounds or pregnancy.

I feasted on food that Helena, a servant, but also a close friend brought me.

"Is there a reason for this Tauriel?" Helena chatted with me in her chambers one night

"Yes indeed. The King warned me about my friendship with the prince. I have to keep my distance until Legolas finds a partner." I reply barely above a whisper

"And if you don't?" Helena asks

"I'm not sure."

_"Tauriel, you know Legolas knows something is wrong. He is very observant and concerned about you friend. You should've seen him today. He asked me to look around for you. If he didn't have errands he would've come himself_." Helena says

"What?!" I hiss

"Don't worry I told him you were meditating in your room and asked not to be disturbed. He is greatly fond of you Tauriel." She smiles

"I can't I have only seen him as a prince or friend. Someone that has my back during battle." I buried her head in my hands "This is not good"

"Not good!? The prince has never fallen for anyone. No one I've seen in my past 800 years. Then you-!"

She spoke too loudly. I covered my friends mouth, "It's forbidden Helena. The king would surely punish me for ruining his possible reputation which I have already marred since I went to save the dwarves. Surely you didn't think of the reason I disobeyed the king in the first place. Kili was such a young innocent dwarf. Following his master on the quest he didn't know the consequences of. Like me and how I was the reason the elves practically joined the battle."

"I think you didn't fall in love with Kili Tauriel, you would be much more depressed than this. He is not your true mate and his death is perhaps a signal to you."

"That what?! All the people I love will die and leave me grieving and vengeful for Orc blood?"

Helena stood up, "No. But I think you could develop feelings for him. I best get going before anyone questions my absence, I'll come back during dinner."

I nodded. As Helena exited, my mind raced. Legolas couldn't have fallen for me. He can't. His blood is pure, and I was a low Silvan elf. It is forbidden.

One thing for sure. Thranduil needs to find him a partner fast. That or I would have to possibly face losing my rank or far worse.

I could train in my chambers, with my dagger. I quickly became elite with the weapon and although practicing with air, my maneuvers became more flawless and deadly, imagining that my dagger was piercing through each and every Orc that killed those I loved

**Yes yes the cliché banishment. But it gets better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Present day- Tauriel POV

I temporarily am offered hospitality in Valinor. Thranduil and the others have seemed to make themselves at home. Were all the same kin here, but there seems to be a severed line between us and him. We get along famously well. Thranduil spoils me like I'm his daughter.

I've practically stopped training. There is no evil to kill. And besides, an elf always remembers former skills and talents.

For the most part, I live off of Elven food, which is very fulfilling. Does well. I think a lot these days whether Legolas is alright. Whether he's changed or been scarred. Has he made any friends from fighting all foe.

Long distance on elves is not nearly that bad. My kind fall hard. Almost to a point where he is what keeps me going and fighting and waiting for his return, sure it hasn't really been a fight, but Legolas is the reason I've decided to temporarily stay. I would've explored through middle earth, and restored and help those affected severely from the war if it hadn't been for the particular encounterings I've had with him.

Today's a bit different. Legolas is sailing in. He is coming back. My fight has paid off. I can imagine his face when he sees me. There is always a twinkle in his ice blue eyes that lights up when we meet eye contact. Although I haven't seen him in almost 2 short years, I never thought I'd have less patience than now.

LINEBREAK

Tauriel POV past

Then one morning Thranduil decided to call a banquet. For Legolas to choose to betroth himself to a partner. I relaxed a bit. The king was true to his word.

Thranduil had consulted with many of the wealthy in Mirkwood, and they were meeting in the palace tonight. Legolas would choose between the wealthy daughter maidens to be betrothed to, and everyone was to attend the celebration.

That evening, Helena came and helped prepare with me. She dressed me in a navy gown with a sunflower circlet that Helena had made.

I disliked it greatly, and pleaded to not wear the circlet. Finally, I reached accord with Helena

"You must let me do your hair!" She says jubilantly.

After spending another hour, my hair was well done in a beautiful waterfall braid across my head, and the remaining strands were curled. Finally, i stood up and headed to put on a pair of black leather boots.

"No no no." Helena said and grabbed a pair of slippers. "_Have you never been to a banquet my friend?_"

"I just find all this formal attire so uncomfortable. The guards get to wear tunics and boots. And I have to wear slippers." I sighed

"Tauriel please." Helena chuckles, "it's only for tonight."

Then we headed over to the dining hall. Many were already there, chatting and sharing wine. I caught eye of the King and Prince. Thranduil was smiling faintly at everyone; he was clothed in his finest robes. I met temporary eye contact with the king before lowering my head in submission and moving on. Legolas looked calm and elegant as always. He dressed in a simple tunic, and carried a sheathed sword on his belt. He wore a gold circlet and looked more bored than interested, and held a distant, unsmiling gaze, as if scanning the crowd for someone. Then our eyes met before I could turn my head.

Legolas looked at me in surprise. I blamed my hair for this. My auburn fiery hair wasn't hard to miss 5 miles away. So, I smiled smally at him and bowed my head as well. He looked over me with concern, and curiosity.

I turned her head and kept walking with Helena, who'd obviously noticed, "I told you my friend!" She whispered, and i nudged her a bit to silence her. But my face still carried a helpless smile.

We made their way to the dining table, after Thranduil made his announcements. Surprisingly, Thranduil did not say anything relative to Legolas and his betrothal choice.

Legolas must've changed his mind and told his father to cancel that part. I mentally cursed. If I didn't show up it would've worked possibly.

I ate with great focus on her food. I willed myself to not look at anyone except Helena and inanimate objects. Staring at everyone's shoes, the wood of the table, and my gown.

"Mind if I sit here?" A silky smooth and gentle voice spoke up. I knew exactly who it was. And believe me, I dreaded the sound

Everyone agreed, "Of course my Prince you are welcome wherever." They chorused practically.

"Tauriel?" Legolas said quietly.

"Yes my prince?" Elvish I replied elegantly

"May I sit here?" He asks

"Of course your majesty."

I turned and looked behind at Thranduil, who was busy talking to one of the noble elves. It made me more uncomfortable by the second. Next to me, Helena nudged.

"What's going on?" I murmured

"I told father I did not take interest in any of the maidens" Legolas responded and looked at me.

I put on an emotionless appearance and looked back to hold his icy gaze.

"You are disturbed." Legolas says

I did not reply. This was because of my doing. My dumb plan to pursue a dead dwarf.

_"Friend tell me what's wrong._" He says again, and takes my hand gently between his. My hand immediately tensed and I forced it to relax. His hands were warm but firm. Very princely.

I thought for a moment for an answer, _"My gown isn't the most comfortable."_

"_Don't lie to me_." His face became stern

I said nothing this time

"Did someone do something to make you feel so?" He says concerned.

"No no no!" I replied. _"Look, I really cannot explain my situation. My dearest apologies my prince." _

"Tauriel please." Legolas said gently. "Let me help you."

"I think I should retire to my chambers. I will talk to you later-"

I said midway

"No." Legolas said sharply. "The last time you said that you stayed there for 3 weeks. I didn't think it would come to this but I order you to tell me Captain."

I had to make an excuse now, but I couldn't ruin the prince and kings relationship.

"Not here please." I whispered.

Legolas stood up, still taking my hand, and led me to dance. String music was played as we gracefully moved. I was not much of a dancer, but I certainly covered up and concentrated on not making errors in footwork.

"Tell me." Legolas says and sidestepped. One hand in mine, the other on my waist

"Everyone is watching us." I knew I blew it. Thranduil was glaring at me, and I could feel his eyes bore into my mind. Besides them everyone had almost stopped and was watching us dance. The maidens were shocked with anger and jealousy.

"Shall we go to your room then?" Legolas brushed off the comment like it was nothing

"No that is not necessary." I replied

"What is it?" He asks

I waited temporarily. I had to phrase this correctly. He just kept patiently waiting, and twirling me round.

"You need to find a partner Legolas." I said, "As a friend I am concerned that you still do not take interest in any maiden elf of aristocracy. The king is very worried too."

He chuckles, "This is what you were disturbed about? Me?"

"Yes indeed."

"I thought you were still grieving perhaps. Well nonetheless, that is very considerate of you, but you need not worry about me. I have already laid eyes on an elegant elleth."

I nodded, and we danced for the remainder of the banquet. It seemed like we knew each other's next move, and stepped gracefully to react.

When we finally parted i blushed a bit, then walked away

"Where are you going?" He caught up with me swiftly

"May I retire to my chambers now Legolas?" I asked. I had little tolerance left for my gown.

"Of course Tauriel. I'm glad we talked things through. Let me escort you." Legolas said.

"That will not be necessary Le-"

"It would be my honor to do so." He replied.

I obliged. Besides I had broken all the rules anyways and knew Thranduil would consult of me sooner or later.

Legolas led me to my chambers and opened the door for me. I thanked him dearly. I had a very fun night actually. Fun but unfortunately forbidden.

"Rest well Tauriel." Legolas whispered gently. "I'll see you tomorrow. You looked elegant today."

I shut the door slowly while smiling and then undressed. Maybe Helena was right. Maybe we were closer than friends. He called me elegant. It took. Bit of time for my mind to register his terminology towards me. I don't think my feelings of love for him are there. Just a friendly dance...

But I made my choice. I must accept the consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

Present day Tauriel POV

Obviously since no orcs lingered in the undying lands, I didn't need to train nearly as much. In fact I barely did.

My routine for the day goes something like this.

Wake up whether I choose to sleep or not

Eat, whether I choose to do so or not.

Sew.

I've made an attempt to actually behave like an elegant she elf. Surely this was the most difficult task ever. I never pricked myself with the needle, but the time and ditched required to sew out an entire tunic was too much time. Surely how much time is dedicated to make my current wardrobe.

Ive also attempted the past year to settle in dress attire. It took me awhile to convince myself that I would no longer need my fighting skills, yet still I strive to fit in 15 minutes a day of mirror work. I wear a dress that doesn't flow all the way to my feet. There is nothing I crave more than sparring with Legolas when he returns. Surely we would both share the same value of remaining in shape and contact with such hobbies.

It has taken me almost 3 months of sewing but I have made a tunic. This is my 2nd piece of clothing I've accomplished to create. The first one failed tremendously. I gave up quickly and slashed through the cloth with my dagger, only to get yelled at by my instructor and coerced to start over and learn patience.

It took my another couple months to learn patience and not slash through my work. And I completed my first dress in a total of six months time,which included 3 months of learning patience, a trait I never possessed.

When I heard Legolas has successfully completed his journey, a sudden motivation grew within me. He surprised me in a way of accomplishing such a task within 13 months, so I ought to return. I set to work immediately, and picked out a baby blue cloth that would be comfortable and warm. I sewed for 30 minutes everyday. And slowly the tunic came along. I was adding final touches today. We were expecting Legolas to sail in this afternoon, and I had to be dressed fairly formally, which was not of my choice.

Helena, my long friend, was helping me get dressed as I finally finished his outfit. Ever since I learned patience, I have awaited his return. More eager than patient though. Indeed elves fall harder for elves than they do for dwarves. Helena zipped me up in a turquoise gown with purple sequins. She braided my long auburn hair with wild lilacs and I put on a pair of flower sandals. In the mirror I examined myself. I looked elegant. Helena never overdoes anything.

LINEBREAK

past Tauriel POV

Surely enough, Thranduil consulted with me the next day.

"You have failed me again Captain Tauriel." Thranduil sighed disapprovingly.

I said nothing, so the king continued, "I saw you willingly dance with him yesterday."

"I couldn't defy the Prince." I said.

"So you dare defy the king?" Thranduil said timelessly at her.

I couldn't reply again.

"Legolas leaves today for a meeting in Rivendell. You may spend time packing today. I will find him a partner while you are gone. He needs to get back to his princely duties and back to organized schedule" Thranduil promised

"Where am I going my lord?" I sigh, this was what I had expected.

"Wherever. Just stay out of Mirkwood and when I do find him a mate, we will send for you to return if you'd like. This shouldn't take more than a century." Thranduil said.

I nodded. I was a failure. I took off against the king before battle of the five armies to save my friend Kili, and nearly got myself and Legolas killed. Now I just defied the king.

As I exited Thranduil said behind me , "Do not misunderstand. I must be fair too all. You are like a daughter to me and I am fond of you, but understand you've given me no choice and I must do this to ensure the success of my kingdom. You humiliated 10 noble elven families yesterday."

"I understand my lord. I hope to see you again." I said quietly and exited.

I headed straight to my room. There was no way of making both royalty members happy, so i was kinda in a ditch anyways.

There wasn't much to pack. I took a tote and stocked it with 3 quivers of arrows, and 1 backup dagger. Besides that, I would have her bow and a quiver of arrows, along with 2 daggers on me and probably conceal my backup materials for when I ran out. Nobody knew the forests as well as I did. I could weave through the trees and probably stay concealed up there if they ever sent a search party.

Next i went to the kitchen, and collected some food that would last for awhile. After that I could hunt small game.

As I returned, I ran into the Prince.

"Hello Captain Tauriel." Legolas said gently.

"Please, just Tauriel." I replied. I mean I was no longer captain anyways

"Alright, why do you carry so much food Tauriel?" He chuckles.

"How else did you think I managed to spend 3 weeks in my chambers without leaving." I lied but it covered up.

He frowned. "You're not gonna attend to your duties?"

"No I will. It's just rather nice to have backup."

_"I heard you are going to Rivendell_." I quickly changed the topic.

"Yes, Lord Elrond would like to consult with us due to the fact that there are still orcs and spiders lurking."

"_Still_?" I say

"Yes, the greatest evil still lingers, therefore so do the orcs." He says

I nod, "Well I wish you a safe journey."

He chuckles, "_I'll be back in 15 days Tauriel. It should be like a blink of an eye to you."_

I chuckled. We walked together towards the stables.

"I look forward to dancing with you under starlight again my lady." Legolas mounted his horse and took off

After he was long gone, I stood there speechless. The Prince just addressed me, a warrior, my lady?! Surely my ears were mistaken. I had taken this friendship too far

I had to leave. I couldn't be addressed like such with the Prince.

I stiffened, and headed back to the palace to take off too. Fifteen days was more than enough time to get lost and never be seen again

I didn't need a horse for all the forests were very easy to navigate.

I set off in the evening, leaving most of my belongings in the palace.

But I also had left a little note to the king saying. "Tell everyone I've taken off to explode the rest of middle earth and will come back soon to which I desire."

And I secretly wrote another note to Legolas. Islipped it directly under his pillow. It read

"Stay where you are my friend, I will come back soon. There is no need to come looking for me I promise the king will tell you."

Secretly Thranduil would know and that was all that was needed

**Heads up btw disclaimer I obviously don't own any of these characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Present Tauriel POV

Helena and I chatted as she dressed me up.

"You look flawless." She said.

"Thanks to you." I grinned. I stood up and placed a sheathed dagger in my dress. Better safe than sorry.

"Gosh I told you 60 years ago this was gonna come true." Helena grinned.

"Okay okay. You don't need to rub it in." I chuckled.

"He is going to kick and smash Antonielo's heart." Helena sighed.

I didn't say anything.

The few years I've been here, someone has taken love interest in me. He is Antonielo, an elf of Legolas's kind. Raised from a noble elven family, Antonielo and I accidentally met when I went outside my chambers to find Thranduil. I was slightly absentminded and accidentally slammed into someone as I was looking around for his chambers in the palace that we had been offered hospitality by the King. **(A. N. Just call him king. I did some research but did not find the ruler of the city, so if you know please comment in a review and correct me.)**

I was heading to Thranduils chambers when I suddenly realized I was headed in the wrong direction and quickly turned around. I slammed into a young elleth.

"My apologies sir." I stuttered embarrassingly.

"Oh it's okay." He chuckled, "I'm Antonielo."

"Tauriel." I say. I was in my hunting dress. It was most comfortable in my opinion and this was before I decided to try and accustom myself to true elegant ways

He nodded and we went our own ways. At least that's what I assumed.

Antonielo followed me much more around the palace. I learned he was the son of a noble family. But I had no interest yet, I barely know him.

Anyways back to Helena, "Well hopefully I can return to Mirkwood soon."

_"I honestly don't get why he didn't formerly get that your betrothed." _Helena says.

_"Well some are not bright like others."_

"I'm so excited for you Tauriel. He's coming back today." Helena squealed. "Thranduil and the king are throwing a banquet just for your reunion."

"Or Legolas's return." I mumble under my breath. But she was right, I was quite excited. Only a couple hours wait remaining.

Past Tauriel POV

Before sunset, I hunted down a swift pheasant with a clean arrow and roasted it. I sliced it into strips to feast on til my next stop for hunting. I covered up the burnt floor with some larger leafs, then took off traveling amongst the trees. In no time I reached the edge of Mirkwood.

I knew I must leave, yet I didn't. I wanted to release my anger at all this sudden change. I wanted to say farewell, yet I couldn't.. I wanted to kill something.

Kill some spiders. Maybe as a final thank you to the king. Or final favor. I ran back into Mirkwood and quickly scrambled upon a tree and started maneuvering. I went deep into the darker parts of the forest, where any possible spiders remained. This was probably stupid and reckless but I didn't care.

They were crawling all over of course, there never really came a time where i caught them sleeping. That would've been too simple. I loaded a few arrows and felled them one by one quietly. They screeched. I jumped down and unsheathed my two long knives. I started slashing with all my might. Indeed the mirror work paid off. Greatly. I killed all of them in no time, ending with a graceful dagger thrown deep into the back of the spider. I could leave it there, it would take more effort to bury the weapon out than in and I had limited time. And plus the spider blood wasn't the most pleasant thing to look at or touch. I scanned the area for possible spider eggs, then moved on, back towards the edge of Mirkwood.

"This is goodbye." I murmured. Goodbye to my home for 600 years. Goodbye to mybeloved king and prince. Goodbye to this beautiful yet spider infested forest.

Well so long that Legolas found a bride. But who knew how long it'd take. He is thousands of years older than me.

Then I ran off into the night. My mind bustled with thoughts. Just yesterday, I was dancing with Legolas in a beautiful gown, and now here I am on my own for who knows how long. Time flies when you lose count. But then all of us do.

I. mainly rested more during the day, and kept myself concealed. At night I was always alert and weapon armed. Legolas was right. The orcs still existed sadly. There was simply more to come which meant more orcs to kill. That was never a big deal to me though. I enjoyed killing orcs and vengeance. These foul souls killed my parents. They cut them down, so I will in return.

Before hunting for food, I would cleanse my arrows in the river or water source nearby.

I carved out targets in wood or used unspiritual trees for dagger training. I only sliced the tree when absolutely necessary,

Being a nomad wasn't so bad. Until one ran out of things to try and do.

LINEBREAK

I counted. It had been 15 days already? No 16.

Legolas would be back today.

The thought if his disappointed timely face made me shudder with guilt, and want to bow down. I inwardly prayed that he would listen to my note of advice

I had found a secret hideout in the tree and placed my belongings. I then sat in the tree, daydreaming about how this was all real. Me running off and living like this. I would survive. And hopefully Legolas would move on. Silvan elves are less wise than others. I can't help myself to go looking for action around when I should be sewing or being elegant.


	6. Chapter 6

Third person

Legolas had just gotten back from his trip. He greeted his father hello, filled him in on the status of everything, that orcs were temporarily dispersed but were slowly grouping back together.

Thranduil dismissed him and he went to his chambers to rest a bit. He changed into a new tunic and picked out a clean polished pair of spotted a note leaking out under his pillow.

_Stay where you are my friend, I will come back soon. There is no need to come looking for me I promise the king will tell you._

_Tauriel_

Where did she go. He pondered. Legolas turned around and headed back to the the throne room.

"_Father_!" Legolas said.

"Yes Legolas?" Thranduil looked up, "_What now_?"

"_Tauriel told me you would tell me where she went_?" He said.

"Y_es. She went to explore the rest of middle earth alone_." Thranduil replied.

"Why? _There are still orcs and spiders and everything out there_." Legolas said.

"She will come back, Legolas. Perhaps you ought to think about your marital status and consider choosing a partner." Thranduil suggested.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier father, but I personally have grown very fond and would indeed like to betroth myself to Tauriel." Legolas replied

Thranduils face scrunched up a bit. "Let's give the maidens I've called hither today a try first okay? You have to give them a chance. Plus Tauriel isn't back yet. She wanted some alone time."

"Very well." Legolas walked up and sat on his throne too

Thranduil called the maiden forth

"Hello. I am Luna, I am a pure heritage from the blah blah elves."

At least that's what Legolas heard. He didn't care for their blood or status.

"Why do you come today?" Thranduil asks warmly

"I think I can make a good bride to your fellow mighty prince. It would be my parents dream." Luna bowed.

"She's pretty." Thranduil whispered to Legolas

"_I'm sorry I am not interested_." Legolas said. "You may go Luna."

The elleth bowed sadly then walked out of the throne room.

"Shall we call in the next one."

"I think that's enough for today." Legolas said.

"Son-"

"I'm going to train a bit." Legolas replied.

He stood up and gracefully walked out of the room. Before going to train, Legolas took a detour into Tauriel's room. It had not been cleaned. So she did not get banished or moved out. Most of her belongings remained, except her bow and arrow.

It suddenly clicked. That's why she was sneaking out all that food.

He sighed and headed down to train. Why would Tauriel disappear suddenly and secretively.

She would return. He had hope. She promised.

40 years later.

Thranduil had tried over and over again, with little success. Legolas was still distant. But at least he returned to the regulated princely duties. Legolas still had hope for Tauriel's return.

Tauriel POV past

I have explored much of the outer world by now. And it's quite beautiful. So many trees to climb, so little to carry, so much freedom. I've visited the shire to see the fellow hobbit Bilbo, ventured through the grasslands, spent many nights in pleasant trees, and so much more. But all this time I find worthless, like no such thing extremely appeals.

As far as I recall it's been what 30-35 years? Curse my elf sense disability of acting rather than thinking first.

A few times I like to return to the edges of Mirkwood, to just refresh myself with the memories of childhood and adventures. And indeed, the world has grown deeply dark. There are many more orcs and goblin mutants along with spiders and wolves. Azog's death was clearly not the end of this evil. I tend to travel in concealment, and it's become second nature to navigate branch by branch. Very easy to silently travel many distances. Sleeping in a tree wasn't so bad, nature loves those who love it. Though I sleep lightly usually. One can never be too careful.

I regret leaving my dagger embedded in that filthy spider the day I left it. When I went back to check a few years ago, my dagger was still embedded in the rotting corpse. However, when I checked it recently, all the spider carcasses were burned and the dagger taken. I fear Legolas would find out my ownership of the weapon. I mean I prefer long knives over all other weapons. I must be meticulous to avoid discovery. Yet this mistake haunted me for days. What if Legolas recognized it? What if Thranduil recognized it? What if they send out a search party? I spent days worrying for no reason yet I couldn't help myself. I would have disobeyed the king's orders again, and I can't afford that.

Nightfall arrived. And I headed away from Mirkwood. I settled in a different forest tonight, to weary with worry and deprivation of strength to travel more back to the original spot I camp. I climbed the nearest oak tree and concealed my weapon tote before navigating deeper into the strange dark forest, searching for a place to stop. I had my bow and arrows and a dagger with me. My backup quiver and daggers were concealed in my other tote. I hadn't slept for 10 days. It was time for a bit of rest. Sure my body didn't need rest but I was mentally drained. I needed sleep for once.

That was the only night I ever slept deeply in nature, losing awareness of all my surroundings. And gods it was a bad mistake

LINEBREAK

Tauriel present POV

So in the undying lands I just stayed indoors most of the time. Helena often came to chat, and I often helped out the servants with cooking when some lord decided to throw a banquet. There is a lot of time being an elf to learn new facts, and I figured, I'd take advantage of the times there are peace.

My nightmares are coming back. I envision Legolas or Aragon getting slain in battle in middle earth. My screams during night get louder and louder from such visuals and not being able to help. One of the nights, Antonielo walked in.

"Lady Tauriel,are you alright?" He asked with concern.

'I am fine. Please, it's nothing you can go." I insist.

That pulled off the first couple tries, but my dreams got worse and worse. I slept less and less

Perks of not having to rest or eat everyday like that of men.

After another month of sheer midnight torture, I decided to spend one of the nights outside. It had been 3 months since I picked up my weapons. I took my knives and slashed them around a bit during night. It made me content and more at peace. Plus I felt more useful and free. I had finished my archery and knife throwing practice. As I slashed my dagger came into contact with Antonielo's.

"You're a natural." He says.

"Thank you." I reply.

"If you'd like, we can spar a bit." He offered

I don't see the point of it. "No, it's fine. I was just messing around."

"Rebellious." He grins.

"Yes." I reply.

He smiled and walked away. I later consulted Helena for advice.

"Tauriel just ignore him. When Legolas comes back it won't be a problem." She says.

Assuming he does.

Sometimes I wish we could be in training. So I could train freely and do whatever I want.

At least currently there was no sign of Antonielo today, the day Legolas is returning.


	7. Chapter 7

Past Tauriel POV

I awoke to an agonizing pain in my gut, like a steel weapon of some sort just slashed at me. I look up to see my hands tied around a post and my feet were bound together to themselves and the post. I was not in the original place I stayed, but in some cave. Outside was a forest from what my vision could see. A very familiar yet dreading forest, with dark and funky leaves in the shade of evergreen.

Mirkwood

Orcs dared to live here under the noses of elves?

Cackling echoed in my ears. There were 3 orcs

"So little she elf is awake. Now we got some fun." Orc 1 said.

"Let's make sure she suffers." Orc 2 said, "I say we whip her til her garments tear and then whip her some more."

"No not good enough. Whip her. Bite her. Stab her. Beat her. Scratch her. Let's see what is under her stupid hunting shred first." Orc 3 said.

My weapons. I see them in a corner.

How do I get to them.

"Aight. She elfy. Why don't you cooperate with us so things won't be so difficult." Orc 1 grinned, it held a firm whip, constructed of coarse rope with metal shards embedded within.

"Get away from me filth." I snarl

If you behave we will consider not scratching or stabbing you." The orc hissed and leaned in.

I spat on his face.

"Whip her." Orc 2 snarled

"Leave her face untouched though." Orc 3 said "Watch her face contort gives me content."

"You will be oh so sorry you called me filth you dog." The orcs cackled together

What happened next was indescribable.

The Orc whipped me. Metal shards pierced through my hunting dress and into my flesh, where they remained. Clearly orcs don't have durable weapons. But It hurt like hell. I screeched in pain. I could feel metal sinking into my skin at my arm, and torso. My blood began to ooze out and soak my garments.

The orc whipped me again and again. Going faster and faster. I screamed softer and softer as blood trickled from my shoulders down, soaking the rocks below me in crimson. My vision became blurry. My body went numb. Stings burned all over my body strands of my hair were sliced off by the whip of metal and rope. I felt like I was being lit on fire with burning hot metallics. I'm actually glad when I pass out and everything goes black.

Sadly I awakened.

When I awaken, pain hits me everywhere. I vomit blood. Scars dripped from my hand to toe. A huge pool of blood is beneath me as I am helpless the post. My boots were torn to shreds. My hair was cut or whipped off unevenly to my shoulders now.

How dare those filthy rascals. I swear if I ever get my hands on them again.

I suddenly hear dreaded noises, of Orc cackling.

"Took you long enough. Let's get settled with round 2. After all, we all want a turn with you doggie." A new Orc cackled.

"I want to taste her flesh. She is too mouthwatering." Another Orc comments.

He whipped me harder and faster. And I let out blood curdling screams. There was practically no patch of skin left on me besides my face that wasn't bleeding. I vomited blood again as he whipped my torso harder. Meanwhile I feel sharp bites penetrating into my arm. I try to shake them off but they only sink deeper. I wail in agony as the orc biting me brutally rips out chunks of my flesh.

He squeezes and punches my openings. Each of them causing me to release blood curdling screams.

The last thing I see as I glance down is 4 sharp pieces of metal stuck in my flesh on my torso. My chest is covered in red with bites and bruises. My legs have lost many chunks of flesh the orcs ripped out. There is so much blood loss I feel as if I am dead. I definitely should be dead,

Death isn't so bad. At least I didn't fail Thranduil.

I think of all the promises I made. Promising Legolas to return to him.

A tear trickles down my cheek. It burns as it flows down my body. I will never be able to make it up to him.

"Sorry friend." I murmur

I pass out again. Who knows, this time for good.

Who knows how much time passed.

But curse me for awakening. Believe me I didn't want to. But I was wise to keep my eyes closed or minimally squinting, I taste bile and blood in my throat and see my blood, still dripping from all over onto the ground.

"I think she's dead."

"Yea she's dead." The Orc said happily.

"Now we must feast, while she's still fresh."

I am half alive, so my senses may have failed, but I believe what happened afterward was a tremendous black wolf ran in the cave. Great I don't need this too.

It snarled at the orcs. I was too dead to panic.

"Guess we don't feast." An Orc said

"No big wolf can. Same deal. We find she elf other time. At least we all had our fair share of her flesh." The orcs ran out

Then what the wolf growled and waited a bit, before transforming into a very large possible 9' man?

I was too weak and my vision was too blurry to see his face clearly. And I blacked out again. I dreamed of walking into starlight with my mother and father. And Kili. It was a good dream

LINEBREAK

Third Person

Legolas had temporarily served as captain in replacement for Tauriel.

Thranduil had meanwhile sent out some guards to eliminate the orcs that had recently been infesting Mirkwood.

The guards approached a cave, where a strong scent of blood lingered.

"_Wonder what happened here_?" A guard said.

"_Whatever it was it was recent. The smell of blood is fresher than ever."_ Another guard murmured

"_Let's check the site. I smell orc too_." A third guard said.

They followed the scent into a cave.

"_Oh dear. You need to see this_." The guard yelled.

The guards walk in. There was a wooden branch smeared in blood. Near the branch lay a deep puddle of blood, tattered with forest green strips of cloth, hair, leather of boots, and skin.

"What on middle earth happened here?"

_"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling it's the captain_." The guard picked out strands of hair not blood soaked. "No elf in Mirkwood besides Tauriel would have such fiery auburn hair."

"_Where is she_?" Another guard asked.

"Most likely dead by the amount of blood loss. We must collect this proof and report to the king immediately so he can proceed to appoint a captain position."

_"We should keep looking. Perhaps the captains body my be around_"

"No. From the looks of it she was probably eaten or taken away. We need to report back as soon as possible. Besides, I would do my family and her proud by taking the captain job." The guard loaded the evidence in his tote. They made their climb back up to the trees

On the way back the guards encountered three orcs.

"Shall we eliminate them?" A guard whispered from the trees.

"Wait," the leader said, "_They wield Elvish weapons_."

"Keep them alive. Capture them and bring them back to lock up to rot if the king does not choose to interrogate them."

They charged. It was an easy win. Mirkwood guards quickly apprehended their weapons and headed back to the palace.

LINEBREAK

Legolas sat on his throne with Thranduil. He had throne duty that day. He wondered the locations of Tauriel. It had been forty years.

The guards reported back, "My lords, we have eliminated the orcs. They sit in the dungeons to rot. And we also discovered some rather abrupt news."

Thranduil nodded, "Well?"

"We scouted and found a strong smell of blood. We tracked it to its source." He said and cut off

Legolas and Thranduil waited.

"Well? What did you find." Legolas asked

"I, I have news on Captain Tauriel." The guard replied.

Legolas's face changed, "Is she alright?"

The guard was silent.

"What did you see?" Legolas said softly but firmly.

"A few remains, a couple large chunks of flesh, and a very large fatal puddle of blood." The guard presented his tote. "She was either eaten or her body throw out to rot we couldn't find her remains other than these."

Legolas's face fell, then contorted into anger. "Y_ou're lying_."

He took the tote from the guard and waved him off. Inside was strips of her leather boots,hunting gown, skin, some minute chunks of flesh, and fiery red hair all soaked in blood.

He gripped the bag so tightly and closed his eyes. Thranduil was whitely pale.

"Legolas." He says. "_What is in there_?"

He slowly shook his head.

"She's gone." He whispered.

Present day Tauriel POV

I patted some powder on my chest where my dress revealed my scars, too many to describe, too much agony.

If it weren't for Beorn, I would have been dead meat. Not that I wasn't,

I recall he carried back after my near death experience. I stayed on his cot for only 2 weeks. And he tended each and every one of my wounds best he could. At first when I tried to sit up my wound would reopen. Which hurt even more than the wound itself. I couldn't talk without feeling pain near my abdominal. I stayed there in his bed for 1 week til I was able to sit up without exploding again with blood. It took another week for me to recall how to move my arms and legs. And I was finally free to go after my wounds had healed for the most part, and I was able to wobble around. It was risky, but I had confidence they wouldn't split open while moving simple muscles.

Walking was especially hard. I was practically down to bone, and my feet stung with the slightest body weight shift.

Beorn gave me fresh clothes and I told him I could use a horse, in which he provided. He handed me a tote of food. I am eternally grateful for his good doing and generosity.

Finally he saw me off as I headed aback towards Mirkwood. Where my weapons were still concealed. I had to travel by night. It would be a couple day journey, And it seemed the safest ground to sleep because I was still weak to climb trees. My legs hurt badly as I pushed my horse forward. I had raging anger for Thranduil. Raging anger that he punished me for a mere friendship with his son. Perhaps I deserved punishment for putting the prince in danger, but I would've rather died. He put me through living hell, through terrible abuse.

The scars remind me of my carelessness. And the pain and suffering will forever be with me. But yet they've changed me as well. I'm supposedly equally wise as I am dangerous now rather than before.


	8. Chapter 8

Past Tauriel POV

I had to return to Mirkwood. It was the closest elven kingdom that existed where I could pursue my healing. Beorn could only go so far.

Thranduil never kept very detailed count of the citizens in his palace. I could sneak in through a passage and stay with Helena. Helena could hopefully heal my wounds, which were in terrible condition with elvish medicine and conceal me there temporarily before setting off again. But I prayed I didn't have to.

I halted the horse and set it free, telling it to return to where it wished and thanking it gratefully. I maneuvered around the back exit very slowly but quietly, where there was minimal guards and snuck in through a secret tunnel passage that I'd discovered when I was younger. This would lead me right to the servants quarters. I quietly tiptoed to her room and knocked. She opened the door. Helena looked like a mess. Her hair was knotted, and her face was clearly a bit swollen from crying.

"Taur?!" She half screamed as I covered her mouth and pushed her inside.

"Shhhhh." I hissed.

"What the. Are you. You are. Wait you're supposed to be with the stars?" Helena says.

"Indeed I was. But I was rescued and somewhat cured. But it will not suffice." I said

I poured everything of my story to her, she deserved to know. I started from when I got back from battle of five armies.

"The King and I were not on good terms after the battle. He threatened to banish me for disobeying the class I fall in and interacting too much with the prince. Unfortunately I didn't listen as well as he'd hoped and I was banished. I went out and for a while I lasted for 40 years. I hunted orcs in the forests and small game as a source of food. But I was captured and whipped to almost nothingness later on and I had to return."

"Whoa." Was all Helena could utter. "That sounds terrible."

"It was." I say as I struggle to find a comfortable position. "Do you mind if I lay down I don't feel well."

"Of course." Helena nodded. "I'm going to head out and get you some painkiller."

"Alright." I say

I was aware Helena was a servant, therefore she couldn't access the medicines in the healing chambers, which was probably what I needed. Badly.

I am not sure whether Helena and I just got along or our humor was fully resonant. But I sure felt safe under her care in the blind spot of Thranduil.

After Helena returned with medicine and a bucket of water. She had me lie down and began her work. Cleansing each spot at a time for my arms and legs. Each dab brought agonizing pain and I fought the urge to scream. I let out a couple baby ones here and there, mucus and blood from scabs still practically oozed out of my entire body,

"We did a memorial service for you today friend." Helena said quietly.

"Is that so?" I replied

"Yes. The king was emotional Tauriel. Who knew he cared about you so much." She says

He regrets his decision.

"And for the Prince?" I ask reluctantly.

"He was still the entire ceremony. But I can see through him too. Legolas is not well. I've served him mainly ever since you decided or take leave. He calls for me often. He always likes to question of our conversations or ask about you."

"Oh." I say.

"_He isn't well Tauriel._" She sighs. I wince as she brushes her hand over my scarred bosom, where metal shards penetrated especially deeply, as well as bite marks

"He doesn't sleep or eat. He always holds your belongings when I offer him food, only to turn it down. The king is worried and has tried harder than ever to retrieve a suitable bride, but he refuses. His eyes have lost the light. He doesn't train or attend his duties, no matter how Thranduil reminds him."

_"Helena I hope you didn't forget that I'm supposed to be dead. And banished_." I say getting the hint she wanted me to show myself.

"Do you think that will all matter of the Prince gets sick? We all fear for him. Especially Thranduil. He is the only heir. You would be doing him a favor just seeing Legolas." She urges.

I say nothing. Thranduil put me through this. How dare he. My mind is in thought as Helena puts a towel on my treated wounds. Well temporary treatment.

"I chatted with him once during the crisis when I thought you were gone. He blames himself for this. He said he should have been there to save you and coax you out of the original dumb decision to even leave the palace and face the evil on your own." She whispers.

I close my eyes, it was never my intention to break my promise and leave everyone. Yet here I am, a fugitive, alive in my home, grieved by everyone.

"The healers worry Legolas won't last through the next 150 years." She murmurs, "Tauriel he loves you. Just accept it. Don't be the cause of his death. Do you not want to see him?"

"Please, let me think. I will come up with something. Just keep me concealed meanwhile." I say painfully.

She nods. I'm thankful my friend always understands me.

LINEBREAK

Third person

Thranduil couldn't handle it anymore. His son was dying, he couldn't afford it. All he wished was to protect him, yet he was killing him.

That night he went to visit Legolas in his chambers.

"Legolas." He found his son sitting timelessly.

He didn't look up.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers and sits besides him."

_"She promised me_." Legolas said without emotion. "_She told me she would come back in her note. To dance and spar with me._"

The note. Another reason Thranduil dreaded this. But he knew it was right. A noble elf will take blame for his mistakes humbly. It was Thranduils pride that led him to talking with his son.

"I don't understand why she would leave so abruptly and suddenly." He says quietly.

_"Legolas, she didn't leave_." Thranduil said.

He turned his head swiftly to look into his fathers eyes. Thranduil saw emptiness and sorrow.

_"What do you mean_." Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Tauriel wouldn't leave on her own. Where is she?" Legolas continued.

"_She was banished, exiled... By me_." Thranduil said

He stood up. "You what?" Legolas said lowly.

"I was punishing her for endangering your life. She needed to learn what was outside by herself." Thranduil says. _"I just didn't imagine such severe outcomes."_

"Why?" He said quietly after brief silence.

"I was doing what I thought was right." Thranduil took his son's hand. He squeezed them tightly in attempt to express remorse

A crashing thud hit the table, and Legolas yanked his hands out from underneath Thranduil's, and instead buried a wicked dagger an inch from his fathers hand in the ebony wood table

_"You send out Mirkwood's most treasured and spirited warrior for forty years and then to her death because she saved the kingdom. How dare you_." He said lowly.

"Please son." Thranduil started. "I was trying to protect-"

_"You are no father of hers. You welcomed her as your own kin. And I certainly do not acquire your protection_." He growled,

"I take blame for this, please forgive-"

"Leave." Legolas ordered.

"I'm so sor"

"Leave!" Legolas said more loudly.

Thranduil sighed and exited

Legolas shut his eyes, and breathed heavily. A tear flowed down his cheek, followed by another and more. He wept in his chambers, for the first time in a thousand years.


	9. Chapter 9

Present Tauriel POV

I remember clearly, while Legolas was away. I'd always stare out the window. I thought constantly of his promise. How he would return. He said I wouldn't be alone whilst he lives. Yet he goes on a suicide mission. I pondered how Arwen sufficed such pain. I admired her strength and admired her. The selflessness to stay on Middle Earth and wait.

The worst type of torture is when you're just sitting and waiting and there's nothing you can do.

Helena came to talk with me everyday. "Tauriel you must eat. Tauriel you need rest. Tauriel you should go train perhaps to get your mind off of things." Or of the sort. But hope and determination saved me. I had faced a few more times of uncomfortable situations with Antonielo. He noticed my faded scars, for they were very visible still in the vision of an elf.

"_Who would dare do this to you?"_ He asked.

"Orcs" I sigh. "_It was my fault I was clumsy_."

I remember him uncomfortably taking my hand. "_I am here if you'd like to talk."_

"No." I immediately rejected. _"The past I wish not to speak of._"

_"Tauriel, I am aware that you are young, but definitely old enough to realize you may look for a mate. He will ease your pain and loneliness_." He says.

I nod and smile halfheartedly. "I am aware."

The conversation ended awkwardly and I excused myself to my room. More like he escorted me since it was common etiquette.

"Rest well Tauriel. I'll see you tomorrow I hope."

It clicked for me then. A rather indirect motive. To have hope, and show no fear or loneliness, for as long as I could hold. Hold him off.

This morning, I changed out of my gown for tonight and into a pleasant forest hunting gown instead. There would be a feast tonight, and I was going hunting.

Past, Tauriel Pov

A week later

I slept that night in Helena's chambers. She tended my wounds the best she could.

I awoke with an agonizing pain in my torso. So much of my flesh had been whipped off.

When I awaken Helena immediately notices.

"Tauriel you need to see a healer. Your entire torso is infected with little pieces of metal still embedded and I can't stop it, slow it down, or heal it. I don't have the medicine."

I sigh, everything was such a mess right now.

"Legolas is going to find out sooner or later. You shouldn't be so stubborn. Tauriel you need surgery to remove and disinfect all your wounds. There's a rock embedded in your arms and legs for Gods sake!"

I say nothing.

_"You know Orc weapons. You may last longer than your previous dwarf friend but surely that will not go over two weeks. Tauriel please."_

I sigh, _"Let's wait one more day."_

Helena nodded and left, she had duties to attend. I decide to nap.

I was awake when she came back around night.

By the look on her face I could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" I say weakly.

"Rumor has spread that the king and Prince got in a quarrel. He confessed his banishment of you."

My eyes widen, that was unexpected. _"The prince, what of him now?"_

"He says he will leave tomorrow morning. No reason mentioned." Helena said.

Oh no.

"No." I say forcefully and wince. "He cannot leave." He won't come back. I speak from my knowledge of the princes determination.

"Tauriel you need to stop him. _I'll try to call him over before it's too late_." She starts to go outside.

"No." I say and sit up. "I'll go."

I dress in a warm cloak covering all my scars and concealing my face. I wobble slowly. Helena escorts me. There was no plan of concealment. It was last resort. Plus I was as slow as a tortoise.

A guard stooped us midway. "_Servants are not allowed past this point to the prince and kings chambers."_

_"But please let us go it is an emergency._" Helena offers

_"I'm sorry, but I gave orders. As captain I must protect the royalty and ask you to please hereby leave and take your cloak down too it is very safe in the kingdom."_

There was a new captain?

_"Please is there any way you could let us see the prince?"_ Helena asks.

_"He is resting. No disturbances._" The guard says.

_"I believe the captain actually has dungeon duty. Never royalty duty. The prince and King are better than us all when it comes to sparring. You should know that_." I say.

_"You have no voice above me you weaponless peasant. In fact I could have you taken to the dungeon for your foul Silvan mouth."_ The wicked captain places his hand on his sword.

_"Prince Legolas sent for me, for her_." Helena urges

I am fading. I feel myself falling into Helena's arms more and more. The guard draws his sword

"You are lying. Why would he summon a peasant in the middle of the night." The guard crosses his arms

"Fine. Walk me to the princes chambers. If he says to not disturb him. You may have me imprisoned." Helena says

"Are you out of your mind?" I hiss.

"Very well." The guard says.

"No take me." I say. "It's my problem."

LINEBREAK

The guard walks me with his sword at my throat. My hands are tied behind his back. Helena glared at me as I walked away.

"You ought to watch your mouth you filthy peasant." The guard walks. "Move it."

He kicks my behind and I feel pain. "You should review the authorities of a captain with the king..." I say,

I feel his grip tighten on the sword. A cut forms on my neck. The pain just numbs out with the rest of my body.

_"Watch your mouth_." He hisses.

We reach his door.

The guard knocks. "My prince, there is a servant who begs to see you."

"Can it wait til morning?" Legolas responds. "_I need rest."_

I hear his voice. Smooth, so firm.

And yet so monotonous and dead.

"No it can't." I force out.

The guard smacks me. "Keep your mouth shut."

"I would like to rest. I will be leaving for a journey tomorrow. " Legolas replies.

The guard gives me an unsympathetic cruel look. He rips the hood off my head. We recognize each other. His eyes narrow at my appearance. In jealousy, disappointment, and anger.

"Just give me one minute to talk." I say.

"You're not the captain anymore Tauriel, and you're going to prison. I will not have my position stripped from me when it is rightfully mine now." He says, and takes out Elven rope.

I stagger to the door, my breaths are fading and I feel closer to darkness. "Please open. Legolas."

He doesn't respond. I feel my arms yanked behind my back and tied at the door.

"It's me. Taur-" I whisper out before I was gagged

The guard is yanking and dragging my rock-embedded body away. I don't fight

"Please." I say before I give in

Third person

The door clicked and Legolas soon found the new captain dragging a lifeless auburn haired body towards stairs.

_"What are you doing to the servant?_" He inquires.

"My prince, it's not what you think. She was trespassing, and I had strict orders to imprison anyone who crosses." The guard stops.

_"Let her go._" Legolas ordered. The guard bowed and stepped side. Legolas ran to Tauriel's body.

"Tauriel?!" He says quietly and checked for her pulse. Helena ran up from behind. The guard stopped her at first but Legolas waved him away

"I believe you have dungeon duty. You may leave." He says. The guard nods and walks away.

"What happened? How is this so?" Legolas asks Helena

"She managed to survive, who knows how... But she needs a healer." Helena says urgently.

Legolas carried her to rest on his bed. He took off her cloak, revealing her scars and open wounds, and then summoned the guard.

Helena checked her pulse. "She's fading my prince."

"No she won't leave. She is strong." He says

The guard walks in, "Yes my prince?"

"Call the best healers you can find to my chambers immediately." He orders urgently

The guard nods and exits. Shortly, a healer walked in

_"I need you to help treat her wounds._" Legolas said orderly

"I'm sorry, you and your servant may not be in the room while I operate. I will notify you as soon as I finish and do all I can."

Legolas sighed, and took Tauriel's hand for one last second. "Promise me you will fight. Please Tauriel."

He exited with Helena, feeling mixed emotions.

"I can't believe she's alive." He murmurs.

"Indeed, she is strong." Helena says.

"Someone will be punished for such crimes. I will apprehend those orc's and slice them into-" he says with more anger

_"Have hope my prince, Tauriel will survive._" She said nervously

**Reviews please! Anyone else excited for Battle of Five a Armies movie coming out soon?!**


End file.
